1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates information processing. More particularly, the invention relates to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for generating machine routines (macros) in a computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Machine routines (macros) are utilized in computer system software to set up shortcuts for inputting repetitive patterns from an input device. If a user knows in advance that he or she will be inputting information (illustratively, a string of numbers into a spreadsheet application program every so often), then the user may beforehand, set up a simple string or combination of characters to input the larger string of numbers. For example, the numeral 83,493.36 is a numeric string that is 9 characters long. In this instance, the user may define a macro to input this 9-character number by simultaneously pressing an ALT and a xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d key on a keyboard. In each instance that a user simultaneously presses the ALT and N keys on a keyboard, the number 83,493.36 is inserted into a working document. Macros may be used in any application software such as word processing, graphic presentation programs, computer-aided design, and the like.
One problem with macros is the need to know in advance the repetitive patterns that are going to be inputted into an application. However, there may be instances where the user is not aware of repetitive patterns of information until the user is in the process of inputting such information. In such instances, the user unnecessarily enters redundant data, which results in diminished productivity.
Therefore, there is a need for a user to be able to invoke the use of a macro that overcomes deficiencies of prior art.
The present invention provides an apparatus, method, and article of manufacture for providing automatic recognition and playback of repetitive input device patterns. In one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for automatic recognition and playback of repetitive input device patterns in a computer system comprising an interconnect, a processor coupled to the interconnect, and memory coupled to the interconnect and containing one or more application programs. An input device is coupled to the interconnect and configured to generate input device events during a session with one of the one or more application programs. Moreover, an auto-macro program is stored in the memory, wherein the auto-macro program, when executed by the processor, detects repetitive input device patterns in the input device events and generates a macro for each of the repetitive input device patterns.
In a second aspect of the invention, a method for automatic recognition and playback of repetitive input device patterns in a computer system comprises receiving a plurality of input device events during an application program session. The method then determines whether one or more of the plurality of input device events exhibit one or more patterns, and if so, generates one or more macros for using the repetitive input device patterns.
Yet, in another aspect of the invention, a computer-readable medium having instructions or programs which, when executed by a processor, causes the processor to perform a method for automatic recognition and playback of repetitive input device patterns in a computer system comprises receiving a plurality of input device events during an application program session. The method then determines whether one or more of the plurality of input device events exhibit one or more patterns, and if so, generates one or more macros for using the repetitive input device patterns.